


Cà phê

by Akkichan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkichan/pseuds/Akkichan
Summary: Một quán cà phê nơi góc phố nhộn nhịp.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cà phê

**Author's Note:**

> Viết lâu rồi giờ mới có thời gian chạy đi sửa lại rùi đăng. Không gian của fic thì mời các bợn tự do tưởng tượng nhe. Nhận mọi gạch đá để xây nhà~

1.

Cô là chủ của một quán cà phê nho nhỏ trong thành phố nhộn nhịp này. Giữa một chốn xô bồ náo nhiệt thì quán cà phê của cô trái ngược hoàn toàn. Màu sắc chủ đạo của quán là sắc nâu nhạt cổ điển, những bộ bàn ghế mang một tông màu đậm đà của hạt cà phê khô. Nâu xưa cũ ghép cùng với màu xanh tươi mới của những chiếc lá xanh rờn, tất cả kết hợp với ánh cam ấm áp của những chùm đèn lấp lánh tạo ra một không gian ấm cúng và thoải mái. Cùng với tiếng nhạc dịu nhẹ, hương thơm thoang thoảng của cà phê giúp những vị khách có duyên đến đây được thả lỏng, được cảm nhận một nhịp sống chậm lắng hiếm hoi.

Cô thích quán cà phê này của mình lắm. Dù nó nằm trong một con phố nhỏ, khách cũng không đông nhưng đổi lại, cô được thưởng thức những câu chuyện tuyệt vời từ những con người bước chân qua cánh cửa ấy. Cô sẽ không thường nói chuyện với họ nhưng từ những ánh mắt, cử chỉ, biểu cảm và không khí xung quanh họ cô đều có thể thỏa thích tự dựng xây lên câu chuyện độc đáo khác nhau. Và những vị khách ấy là nhân vật chính. Từ khi còn rất nhỏ thì cô rất có hứng thú quan sát từng ngôn ngữ cơ thể và suy đoán ý nghĩa của chúng rồi. Ngôn ngữ cơ thể không phải là những ký hiệu tay chân của những người không có giọng nói. Nó là thứ ngôn ngữ chung của cơ thể con người. Từng cử chỉ, ánh mắt, hướng chân, hướng đặt tay,... những hành động vô thức mà con người làm ra luôn là thứ ngôn ngữ chân thật nhất. Đối với cô, cuộc sống của mỗi một người hiện hữu trên thế giới này đều như một cuốn sách đóng chặt. Họ vừa là tác giả vừa là nhân vật chính trong những trang sách ấy. Còn cô - một tác giả của chính bản thân mình thì rất thích được quan sát những tác phẩm độc nhất này. Có thể cô không thể đọc được toàn bộ những trang sách đó nhưng chỉ cần được nhìn lướt qua một vài trang là cũng đủ để cô tự vẽ lên những câu chuyện khác nhau về con người về lối sống rồi.

Cô viết những câu chuyện ấy vào một cuốn sổ nhỏ. Mỗi một vị khách xuất hiện là một câu chuyện mới được tạo ra. Từ cách họ thưởng thức tách cà phê, cách họ nhướng mày, chớp mắt,... mọi thứ đều sẽ đem lại cho cô những nguồn cảm hứng dồi dào để chắp bút lên những trang giấy trắng ấy. Cho đến nay, những câu chuyện ấy đều được cô lưu giữ cẩn thận trong một nơi bí mật của quán. Từng chồng từng chồng ngày càng nhiều. Dù đã thay rất nhiều cuốn sổ nhỏ nhưng chưa có câu chuyện nào là cô có thể viết lời kết. Cô tò mò tự hỏi liệu có câu chuyện nào mà cô có thể hoàn thiện được không? Và đó sẽ là một câu chuyện như thế nào? 

.

Cô có một vị khách quen rất kỳ lạ. Cậu ấy không đến đây thường xuyên nhưng với sự gắn bó của cậu với quán này cũng đủ khiến cô coi cậu là khách quen rồi.

Lần đầu tiên cậu ấy tới quán là một buổi mưa tầm tã. Cơn mưa to đột nhiên trút xuống thành phố khiến người đi đường không kịp phòng bị. Họ nhao nhao tìm một nơi trú ẩn cho bản thân còn cậu đã tìm đến cái quán nho nhỏ này. Lúc ấy cô mới mở quán được hai tháng, khách ít đến đáng thương. Nếu không vì sở thích và có chút vốn liếng duy trì thì cô dẹp tiệm từ lâu rồi.

Cậu ấy bước vào quán mang theo một làn gió của trận mưa đầu mùa. Giọt mưa trĩu hạt dính trên mái tóc vàng óng rồi bị sức hút của trái đất kéo xuống vỡ tan trên nền gạch. Lúc đó cô vội lấy khăn mà không kịp nhìn vào khuôn mặt vị khách này. Đưa cho cậu ấy một chiếc khăn khô, cậu ấy nhận lấy rồi mỉm cười nhẹ cảm ơn cô. Lau đi những viên hạt trong suốt đó và gọi một tách cà phê, cậu ấy chỉ im lặng ngồi một chỗ lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn làn mưa qua lớp kính trong suốt.

Cậu ấy nhìn mưa còn cô thì nhìn cậu.

Ở cậu có một cái gì đó khiến cô cảm thấy thật khó hiểu. Khi nhận khăn, cậu ấy nở nụ cười nhẹ như một làn gió êm ái trong những ngày thu mát mẻ, khiến người đối diện bất giác được thả lỏng. Đôi mắt đen láy của cậu cũng toát ra lời cảm ơn từ tận đáy lòng. Vậy mà giờ phút này, khi đang nhìn những giọt mưa ấy, đôi mắt đen tuyền kia lại trống rỗng vô hồn. Rõ ràng vài phút trước chúng vẫn là hai viên ngọc sáng lấp lánh vậy mà giờ phút này chúng như bị một tấm vải đen dày đặc che phủ, để lại lớp vải vô cảm tịch mịch.

Điều gì đã khiến một chàng thanh niên trẻ tuổi thay đổi chóng mặt như vậy? Cô không thể lý giải nổi.

Mưa dứt và tách cà phê trên bàn cũng đã tới đáy, cậu ấy dứt ra khỏi thế giới của bản thân mình rồi đứng lên rời khỏi quán. Trước khi đi cậu ấy cũng cười cảm ơn cô một lần nữa, làn gió ấy lại trở về thổi nhẹ vào cô. Cô ngây ngốc nhìn theo cho đến khi bóng lưng ấy biến mất sau những con phố. 

Con người khó hiểu ấy đã trở thành câu chuyện đầu tiên trong cuốn sổ nhỏ của cô.

2.

Vài tuần sau cậu ấy quay lại quán của cô. Lúc này cô đã viết thêm được rất nhiều những câu chuyện mới rồi, có chuyện còn sang đến chương thứ tư nhưng chương truyện về cậu vẫn khiến cô phải suy nghĩ nhiều nhất, để ý nhiều nhất.

Chàng trai ấy quay lại, gọi lại tách cà phê ấy và ngồi lại vị trí của cái ngày mưa ấy. Nhưng cậu hơi thay đổi rồi. Đôi mắt của cậu lần này mệt mỏi hơn trước, đôi vai hơi trùng xuống và không khí xung quanh cậu đặc quánh lại như lớp sương mù đen khó chịu. Nụ cười của cậu vương vấn nỗi niềm đau đáu khôn nguôi. Đặt nhẹ tách cà phê xuống trước mặt cậu, cô thật lòng chúc cậu ấy có một khoảng thời gian yên bình tại đây. Dù cuộc sống ngoài kia của cậu có ra sao, cô mong rằng khi ngồi trong không gian này, ít nhất là cậu sẽ được giải tỏa đôi chút. 

Lần này cậu ấy mang theo một cuốn sách nhỏ, sau khi ngồi xuống đã chìm vào thế giới ngôn từ mà bỏ mặc thế giới xung quanh. Khi chìm đắm trong những dòng chữ, cậu ấy như phần nào được rũ đi lớp sương ấy, nhưng chỉ phần nào thôi...

3.

Hôm nay cậu trai ấy lại đến quán của cô. Cũng phải một khoảng thời gian dài kể từ lần cuối cậu ấy đến đây.

Lần này trông cậu khác quá. Đôi mắt thiếu ngủ chứa đầy sự mệt mỏi. Mặc một bộ đồ vest đen cứng ngắc, gương mặt lạnh lẽo không hề có độ ấm. Nụ cười tươi đã biến mất không còn bóng dáng. Mái tóc vàng óng ấy cũng không còn lấp lánh như trước nữa. Giờ đây trông cậu như một cỗ máy vô hồn chỉ biết hoạt động theo chỉ lệnh. Nếu chương trước về cậu là một con người bị cuộc đời o ép quá mức thì đến lúc này, cậu đã không còn chi giác nữa. 

Cô mím môi rót cà phê ra tách. Cậu xảy ra chuyện gì sao? Tại sao một cậu trai trẻ tuổi như vậy lại mang trên mình những áp lực vô hình đó? Cô không hỏi, cậu cũng không nói, nhưng chỉ qua từng cái nhăn mày nhíu mi hay đôi mắt trống rỗng của cậu là đủ để cô suy nghĩ rồi. Nói cô là đứa tọc mạch, suy nghĩ quá nhiều hay ảo tưởng cũng được. Trông cậu mệt mỏi quá. Trông như sắp bị những áp lực đè ép không thể thở nữa rồi. Một chàng trai đang tuổi đôi mươi tại sao lại có được ánh mắt ấy được?

Những câu chữ trong ngực bị dồn nén lại không thoát ra được, đến khi đặt tách cà phê xuống trước mặt cậu, thứ duy nhất thoát ra khỏi miệng lại là câu: Chúc quý khách ngon miệng và kèm theo một nụ cười thật tươi.

Mỗi một người đều có hoàn cảnh khác nhau, một người lạ như cô không nên xen vào và cũng không có quyền xen vào. Điều duy nhất cô có thể làm là đem đến cho họ một không gian thư thái nhất. Không cần biết lý do ra sao, chỉ mong những cốc cà phê của cô phần nào xua đi gánh nặng mà họ đang treo trên người, gánh nặng mà cậu đang gặp phải.

Quay trở lại bàn pha chế, len lén nhìn về phía cậu rồi thở dài. Cậu ấy ngồi đó, dù chiếc bàn cậu chọn tràn ngập ánh nắng dịu dàng của mặt trời nhưng bộ đồ vest đen trên người cậu lại như một con thú đang dần gặm nhấm dáng người thanh mảnh ấy.

4.

Hôm nay quán của cô có một vị khách mới đến. Người này mang đến cho cô cảm giác thật khó tả. Bên ngoài trông thật dịu dàng và thư sinh nhưng không hiểu sao có một dòng chảy vô hình toát ra từ anh khiến cô sợ hãi.

Có vẻ như người này đang đợi ai đó, anh ta cứ nhìn ra ngoài cửa miết thôi.

Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên, cô nhìn ra, cậu ấy lại đến rồi. Cậu vừa mới chuyển đến đây thì phải, số lần cậu bước vào quán cô tăng lên rõ rệt mà. Cô có thể tự ảo tưởng rằng cậu chuyển đến nơi này vì cái quán nho nhỏ của cô không nhỉ.

Cô chỉ kịp mỉm cười gật đầu chào cậu thôi, còn cậu ấy hình như không nhìn thấy cô. Khuôn mặt tối sầm, vẻ mệt mỏi vẫn cứ đeo bám lấy cậu không dứt. Cả người trào ra luồng khí chết chóc khiến người khác phải e dè.

Cậu im lặng bước đến bàn của anh chàng kia. Thì ra hai người có hẹn trước. Lần này cậu là một con người hoàn khác rồi. Cô có thể cảm nhận rõ sự chán ghét trào ra từ cậu khi nói chuyện với anh chàng đó. Cậu khoanh tay từ đầu đến cuối, bàn tay nắm chặt vào bắp tay khiến lớp vải đen tội nghiệp nhàu nhĩ không còn hình dáng. Cậu trai tóc vàng ngồi vắt chân, không hề động vào cốc nước trước mặt và lần này tay phải cậu đeo những dây xích kỳ lạ.

Không biết do ảo giác hay nghĩ quá nhiều mà cô có thể cảm nhận được sát khí đang bủa vây cậu. Đúng vậy, cậu ấy đang cực kỳ muốn giết chết anh ta.

Đối diện với đống sát khí đó, anh chàng kia không hề nao núng chút nào. Bàn tay đan lại để lên mặt bàn, mắt nhìn thẳng và giọng nói đều đều lạnh tanh không một tia cảm xúc. Nụ cười lịch lãm vẫn thường trực trên môi nhưng đôi mắt đen lại vô hồn như xác chết.

Một con người kỳ lạ, một cuộc gặp gỡ kỳ lạ.

Dường như giữa họ xảy ra tranh chấp nào đó, cậu ấy to tiếng đập mạnh xuống bàn rồi bước ra khỏi quán. Anh chàng đó thì bình tĩnh đứng dậy đi theo sau cậu. 

Ghét nhau đến vậy mà vẫn có thể đi gặp nhau được. Hay là đang cãi nhau nhỉ?

Vừa rửa đống cốc chén cô vừa suy nghĩ miên man.

5.

Hôm nay thời tiết không tốt lắm, cô xem dự báo thì hôm nay sẽ có mưa nhỏ, đôi lúc còn là mưa nặng hạt. Thời tiết như vậy thì buôn bán làm sao. 

Thơ thẩn nhìn bầu trời âm u ngoài cửa kính, tiếng chuông cửa kéo cô trở về thế giới thực tại. Là cậu ấy và anh chàng bữa đó, lần này hai người đến cùng nhau, bầu không khí ngột ngạt kia đã không còn nữa rồi.

Có vẻ như là đã làm lành rồi. Thời gian lâu thế rồi cơ mà, lần cuối cô gặp cậu và anh là khi cậu đập bàn rời đi ấy. Cũng phải hơn nửa năm rồi, không làm lành cũng khó. Cô khẽ mỉm cười và phục vụ cho họ hai tách cà phê thơm ngon nhất. 

Đến tận giờ cô mới nhận ra cậu nói nhiều thật đấy. Hai người họ đang nói gì đó về bảo tàng các thứ, cô không để ý lắm, có vẻ là một đề tài trong sách hoặc lát nữa họ có hẹn đi chơi đâu đó. Hai người đối thoại khá là gay gắt, cậu ấy thì bướng bỉnh giữ vững lập trường của mình còn anh ta thì cũng chỉ cười khổ, đôi lúc còn phản bác lại rất kịch liệt. Như đôi anh em... nhỉ? Chỉ là đôi anh em này hơi khác, ánh mắt mà anh chàng đó nhìn cậu thật dịu dàng. 

Đôi lúc ánh mắt cô lại nhìn về phía đó rồi bất giác mỉm cười. Cậu ấy trở về với đúng tuổi của mình rồi, bộ vest đen đó giờ đây chỉ như một bộ quần áo bình thường làm nổi bật lên vẻ đẹp của cậu. Cậu ấy giờ đây bừng bừng sức sống và nụ cười đã trở lại trên môi.

Hôm nay thật sự là một ngày đẹp trời.

6.

Kinh doanh không ổn lắm. Cô bị lừa một cú lớn trong việc nhập nguồn cà phê. Bên cung cấp trước kia đã tạm dừng hoạt động nên cô đành phải tìm một nguồn cung mới. Không ngờ bị lừa mất sạch tiền còn gặp phải chất lượng cà phê rởm, lần này bị ăn một cú lớn khó mà ngóc lên nổi.

Buồn thiu chống cằm ngồi trên ghế, trước mặt cô là một đống giấy tờ lít nhít những con số khiến người khác phải đau đầu. Bầu trời ngoài kia ửng nắng như muốn cười vào mặt cái đứa ngu ngốc dễ tin người là cô này.

_‘Hay là bán quách cái quán này đi nhỉ?’_

Suy nghĩ ấy bất chợt nảy lên trong đầu cô. Thở dài ôm đầu, cuộc sống sao mà khó khăn quá đỗi.

Có khách bước vào quán. Cậu trai tóc vàng ấy và anh chàng đó. Dạo này họ đến đây rất thường xuyên, lúc nào cũng mang đến cho cô một tâm trạng mới dù họ mới là khách của cô.

Cuối cùng cũng nhấc lên được một chút động lực và đánh lạc hướng bản thân khỏi mớ bòng bong kia, lần này cô không đợi khách đi rồi mới viết nữa mà lôi cuốn sổ nhỏ ra và bắt đầu những câu chuyện của riêng mình. Và đương nhiên cậu là nhân vật chính trong đó.

Cậu trai ấy nói thật nhiều và cười cũng thật nhiều. Những nụ cười ấy khiến cô không thể nào tưởng tượng nổi một con người trong quá khứ đó cũng là chàng thanh niên này. Những áp lực vô hình mà cậu đã chịu, những gánh nặng đè bẹp đôi vai ấy đã bị cậu gạt bỏ phần nào rồi. Cảm giác như đang ngắm nhìn đứa nhỏ hàng xóm trưởng thành làm cô xúc động khôn nguôi.

Ngưng bút nhìn vào bản thân mình. Mới gặp chút khó khăn mà đã muốn buông bỏ thì thật xấu hổ. Hãy nhìn cậu thanh niên đó mà xem, chắc chắn những điều mà cậu ấy phải chịu đựng còn kinh khủng hơn cô gấp trăm ngàn lần, cuối cùng thì cậu ấy vẫn vượt qua được đó thôi.

Lắc lắc đầu loại bỏ những suy nghĩ ngu ngốc trước đó, cô nhìn hai con người đang ngồi đó mà âm thầm quyết tâm.

7.

Quán cà phê của cô đã đông hơn mấy năm trước khi mới mở. Khách quen đã nhiều hơn và thu nhập cũng ổn định hơn những ngày đầu. Bày trí trong quán cũng hơi khác, chỉ kê thêm hai ba bộ bàn ghế, trang trí thêm mấy chậu cây nho nhỏ và vài ba bức tranh nghệ thuật. Cô còn thuê thêm hai nhân viên nữa, còn đâu vẫn giữ nguyên nét đẹp ban đầu ấy. Bây giờ nhớ lại cô cũng không thể tưởng tượng được những ngày tháng điên cuồng mà mình đã trải qua ấy. Đến chính cô cũng không ngờ là bản thân có thể vượt qua được.

Những cuốn sổ nhỏ về các câu chuyện của cô đã chất được gần hết một tủ rồi. Cô yêu cái cảm giác tạo ra con chữ ấy lắm. Được đắm chìm trong thế giới chính bản thân mình tạo ra là một cái thú nho nhỏ của cô.

Cô vẫn là pha chế chính của quán. Cô yêu cái cảm giác được chạm vào từng hạt cà phê ấy, thưởng thức mùi thơm của những làn nước nâu sẫm thoảng qua cánh mũi. Vui vẻ ngắm nhìn những vị khách thỏa mãn thưởng thức thành phẩm của mình. 

Bây giờ là đầu giờ chiều, không phải giờ cao điểm của quán. Quán vắng lặng chỉ còn tiếng nhạc dịu nhẹ. Hai cô nhóc nhân viên đang ngồi túm lại thì thầm nói chuyện vui vẻ với nhau. Tiếng chuông cửa lại vang lên báo hiệu có khách đến. Cô sững người lại khi nhìn ra phía cánh cửa ra vào. Là hai người họ, cậu thanh niên và anh chàng ấy. Đã quá lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối họ bước chân vào quán nhỏ của cô. Cô cứ ngỡ là họ đã chuyển đi rồi chứ. 

Pha chế tách cà phê quen thuộc, cô khẽ ngâm nga một giai điệu nào đó. Để một cô nhóc nhân viên bưng cà phê ra cho họ, cô nhận ra bầu không khí xung quanh hai con người đó đã hoàn toàn thay đổi rồi.

Cậu thanh niên ấy như hoàn toàn được lột xác. Vẫn là bộ vest đen quen thuộc nhưng đôi mắt cậu đã rạng rỡ hẳn lên. Nụ cười tươi tắn luôn thường trực trên môi cậu. Gánh nặng vô hình cũng đã bị gỡ bỏ hoàn toàn. Cậu ấy dường như đã quay trở lại được làm chính mình.

Còn anh chàng kia cũng khác với lần đầu đến đây. Không còn cảm giác ớn lạnh mỗi khi nhìn vào anh, giờ đây anh giống một 'con người' hơn hẳn. Ấm áp, dịu dàng và nở nụ cười thật lòng.

Khi vô thức nhìn vào chiếc bàn nơi họ ngồi, cô nhận ra một điều khác thường. Trên ngón áp út bàn tay trái của họ đeo một cặp nhẫn đôi. Nó không hề cầu kỳ bắt mắt mà chỉ đơn giản là hai chiếc vòng kim loại quấn quanh ngón tay mà thôi.

Thì ra là vậy.

Đâu đó trong cô bùng lên cảm giác vui sướng lạ kỳ. Nhớ lại hình ảnh đầu tiên mà cậu ấy bước vào quán và hình ảnh cậu của bây giờ, cô có một cảm giác thỏa mãn khó tả.

Gọi một cô bé nhân viên bưng hai phần bánh lên tặng cho họ, tuy muộn nhưng cô vẫn muốn chúc mừng cho cặp đôi khác lạ này.

Nhận lại một cái gật đầu cảm ơn và nụ cười tươi tắn, cô lại được cảm nhận làn gió mùa thu ấy rồi.

Ngày mai chạy chương trình khuyến mãi cái nhỉ, lâu rồi quán chưa có một niềm vui bất ngờ như vậy.

8.

Thời gian dần trôi, mọi thứ dần đi vào guồng quay của nó. Câu chuyện về cậu trai và người bạn đời của cậu ấy đã được cô cất gọn gàng trong một nơi trang trọng nhất. Cặp đôi đầu tiên cô được chứng kiến toàn bộ quá trình đã có một cái kết viên mãn. Đã lâu rồi họ chưa đến đây, là một người qua đường trong cuộc sống của họ, cô chỉ thầm chúc họ có một cuộc sống thật vui vẻ và hạnh phúc. Không thể xem được diễn biến nhưng đâu vấn đề gì, chỉ cần bấy nhiêu trong quán thôi là đã đủ để cô tự do sáng tạo rồi. Đôi lúc cô còn nghĩ chuyển sang làm nhà văn khéo còn được nổi tiếng

Hôm nay trời nắng chan hòa dự báo cho một ngày mới thật nhộn nhịp và tươi vui. Tâm trạng của cô khá tốt, thời tiết có vẻ cũng ủng hộ rất nhiều khi những tia nắng dịu nhẹ ấm áp bao trùm lấy thành phố tuyệt đẹp này.

Khẽ ngân nga giai điệu rộn ràng, cô lau dọn chén cốc đón chào một ngày mới năng động của mình.

Khi quán bắt đầu mở cửa không lâu đã có một vị khách bước vào, cô cười tươi rói ngước lên đón chào vị khách ấy, là anh chàng đó, người bạn đời của cậu trai trẻ tuổi kia. Lần này anh đến một mình, không thấy cậu đâu cả. Người đó ngồi vào chỗ cậu hay ngồi, gọi tách cà phê cậu hay dùng ở quán cô rồi ngồi vào chỗ cậu hay ngồi.

_‘Anh chàng này đang đợi cậu ấy hay sao? Không biết lát nữa cậu có đến không nhỉ?’_

Cô vẫn suy nghĩ vẩn vơ rồi vui vui vẻ vẻ khi sắp được gặp lại cậu rồi, câu chuyện về cậu lại được viết tiếp rồi. 

Nhưng đợi một lúc lâu rồi mà không thấy cậu ấy đâu cả.

Dỗi nhau sao?

Cô nhún vai thở dài. Đám yêu nhau sao mà rắc rối thế nhỉ, cứ FA như cô có phải vui không. À thì đương nhiên kết hôn rồi thì là chuyện khác.

Cô quý cậu trai ấy lắm, vì cậu mà cô mới bắt đầu có sở thích viết lách này, vì cậu mà cô mới học được cách không lùi bước, nhờ có cậu mà cô mới trở nên vui vẻ được như ngày hôm nay. Chàng trai ấm áp dịu dàng đó, thật mong cậu sẽ mãi mãi được hạnh phúc.

Đợi mãi đến tận sẩm tối mà cậu ấy vẫn không đến, tách cà phê trên bàn của anh chàng kia đã cạn từ lâu. Từ sáng cho đến tận giờ anh chỉ đưa mắt nhìn ra con đường bên ngoài kia, ngắm nhìn nhịp sống ồn ào của thành phố. Ánh mắt ấy khiến cô tê dại không rõ lý do.

Đến khi anh đứng dậy rời khỏi quán, cậu ấy vẫn chưa xuất hiện. Chiếc nhẫn kim loại trên ngón tay anh dường như đã bạc màu đi rồi.

Một ngày chán nản.

9.

Bắt đầu kể từ ngày đó, hôm nào anh ấy cũng đúng giờ xuất hiện ở quán của cô. Suốt một tháng nay. Một mình. Ngồi một vị trí quen thuộc. Gọi một tách cà phê quen thuộc.

Trông anh lúc này khác lạ quá. Ánh mắt ấy khiến cô nhớ lại cảnh lần đầu cô gặp con người này. Trống rỗng và lạnh lùng. Nhưng vẫn còn gì đó khang khác từ anh. Nhìn anh như đã bị cướp lấy sự sống vậy, trở thành một cái xác không hồn vô cảm. Ánh nắng vẫn chói chang như thế nhưng dường như không thể nào sưởi ấm trái tim anh được nữa rồi. Dù đang dõi mắt nhìn ra ngoài đường phố ấy nhưng cô cảm giác được rằng anh đang nhìn vào một nơi xa thẳm khác, một nơi mà những tia nắng vàng bị giam giữ, một nơi anh không thể với tới được. Và là một nơi mà đôi mắt ấy không thể dõi theo ánh vàng ôn hòa được nữa. Cả người anh như dần chìm vào bóng tối, không còn ánh sáng chiếu rọi thế giới của anh.

Không lẽ…? 

Trái tim cô như thắt chặt lại. Cơ thể run lên vì suy nghĩ của bản thân.

Đưa mắt nhìn bóng người ấy, cô muốn lao đến và gặng hỏi từng câu một. Nhưng rồi lại thôi.

Thất thần nhìn anh rời đi, cơ thể cô rệu rã đổ sụp xuống. Do cô quá mệt nên suy nghĩ vẩn vơ rồi?

10.

Thời tiết hôm nay âm u hệt như tâm trạng của cô vậy. Cô đợi chờ anh từ sáng mà vẫn không thấy thân ảnh ấy đâu. Từ sáng đến trưa rồi chiều rồi tối muộn, có vẻ như hôm nay anh không xuất hiện rồi.

Ngoài kia đang nổi lên những trận gió rít. Cơn gió mạnh mẽ luồn qua các tán lá rồi đổ ào vào lòng thành phố. Những đám mây đen cũng ùn ùn kéo đến theo những cơn gió mạnh mẽ ấy.

Mưa rồi.

Mưa dồn dập ập xuống mặt đường nhựa như một lời tuyên chiến hùng hồn. Cơn mưa ào ào rơi xuống mang theo sự nặng nề đánh thẳng vào tâm trí người đi đường và tâm trí cô.

Những hạt mưa lạnh lẽo đập vào tấm vải trước hiên cửa tạo ra tiếng lộp bộp khó chịu. Những tấm cửa thủy tinh vững chãi đang chống chọi lại trận cuồng phong đó cũng phải chảy mồ hôi như trút.

Cơn mưa này càng phóng đại sự khó chịu trong cô hàng trăm lần.

Cô đã cho hai đứa nhỏ nhân viên về từ trước, còn bản thân lại thơ thẩn ngồi trong không gian yên ắng này.

Leng keng!

Tiếng chuông đột ngột đánh vào thính giác khiến cô giật mình thoảng thốt. Giữa tiếng rào rào của cơn mưa, trong ánh cam nhạt nhòa của ánh đèn, anh chàng đó xuất hiện trong quán của cô. Mái tóc đen ướt sũng, miếng băng trên trán cũng bị thấm ướt lỏng lẻo. Cô hốt hoảng như được đưa về ký ức hôm mưa gió ấy. Cậu cũng xuất hiện trong thời khắc này, khung cảnh này.

Cứng nhắc đưa cho anh một chiếc khăn bông rồi nhìn anh ngồi vào chiếc ghế gần quầy pha chế, cổ họng cô như nghẹn lại.

Anh cũng không nói gì, chỉ im lặng ngồi đó nhìn những bức tranh treo tường.

“Cho hỏi anh muốn dùng gì?”

Cô là người phá vỡ sự im lặng ấy đầu tiên.

Anh liếc nhìn cô rồi mở miệng, giọng nói không một hơi ấm.

“Như mọi ngày là được rồi.”

Cô cũng chỉ máy móc làm những động tác quen thuộc. Hai người không ai nói gì, cả không gian chỉ có tiếng máy xay hạt cà phê vang lên, và tiếng mưa rơi lộp bộp ngoài kia.

Đặt tách cà phê thơm lừng xuống trước mặt anh. Đây là lần đầu tiên cô ngần ngại pha một tách cà phê đến vậy.

Cô ngồi đơ người nhìn những giọt nước ngoài kia, ý nghĩ lại thơ thẩn về một miền vô định. Không gian vẫn ồn ào vì tiếng mưa rơi ngoài kia nhưng sao lại ngột ngạt và im ắng đến vậy.

"Xin lỗi…." 

Giọng nói của cô vang lên, cắt phăng sự tĩnh lặng của quán, cũng tự cắt đứt những suy nghĩ đang vỡ òa trong chính cô. Thấy anh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn mình, cô hít sâu nhưng lại chỉ bật ra được vài chữ.

"Cậu ấy…"

“...Kurapika, là tên của em ấy.”

Anh lên tiếng.

Thì ra tên cậu là Kurapika…

Cô im lặng nhìn anh, chỉ là đôi mắt đo đỏ ươn ướt bán rẻ tâm trạng cô lúc này.

“Em ấy nói thích uống cà phê của cô lắm.”

“Em ấy thích không gian này của quán.”

“...em ấy muốn cảm ơn cô vì những tách cà phê ấm áp đó….”

“Đây là nơi đầu tiên chúng tôi có một cuộc đối thoại đúng nghĩa dù không suôn sẻ cho lắm…..”

...

Tách cà phê đã đến đáy, cơn mưa ngoài kia vẫn như trút.

“Vậy cậu ấy….”

Suốt cả buổi, đây là vài từ ít ỏi mà cô có thể phát ra.

“Em ấy đã đến một nơi khác rồi.”

Giọng của anh vẫn đều đều như trước.

“....không bao giờ về được nữa.”

Cô vẫn im lặng nghe anh nói nhưng nước mắt đã trào ra khỏi hốc mắt từ lúc nào không hay.

Lại nhìn thấy chiếc nhẫn ấy. Nó vẫn ở nơi đó, trói buộc ngón tay anh nhưng lại để lại vết hằn trong trái tim.

“...”

Đột nhiên một tiếng sấm giật mạnh vào không gian, cũng như giật mạnh vào tâm trí cô lúc này.

“Cảm ơn cô vì tách cà phê thơm ngon này.”

Cô không đáp lời mà mơ màng nhìn theo bóng lưng đó qua lớp cửa kính mờ ảo. Đấy là lần cuối cùng cô nhìn thấy anh.

Câu chuyện đầu tiên cô bắt đầu viết, câu chuyện đầu tiên có lời kết và là chương chuyện cuối cùng cô viết.

**___END___**

**Author's Note:**

> Viết xong tui cũng không rõ là mình viết cái gì luôn :< Mồm bảo sẽ viết fic ngọt cơ mà... :)


End file.
